Brick by Boring Brick
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "In his entire life, Kurt had only ever dreamed about one thing...well, one person to be exact." Klaine. :3


**Brick By Boring Brick**

**Author's Note: Okay, this whole thing seemed a heck of a lot better in my mind. Actually, I don't like how it turned out at all, haha. But, whatever, if you want to continue reading this, then go right ahead! xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

Kurt had been having the dreams ever since he could remember.

When he was a small child, he never really had any friends, so he didn't tell anyone about the dreams, except for his mother. Elizabeth Hummel had smiled at her son softly and told him that the dreams probably meant something very special. Kurt was always glad that she had said that because, when he got older, it helped him feel s_pecial_ instead of a _freak_.

He knew that they weren't normal, these dreams. He did some research as he got older and couldn't find anything regarding them or anything like them. His dad, who was the only other person who knew since his mother died, suggested that he should maybe go to a phsyciatrist and get the dreams sorted out. Kurt didn't want to go to a shrink, though. He didn't want to be annalysed and looked at like he was some sort of freakshow, he didn't want someone to judge him for something he couldn't control...he got that enough as it was, just for being gay.

In his entire life, Kurt had only ever dreamed about one thing...well, one person to be exact. The person who always arrived in his dreams was a boy. He had curly hair, deep hazel eyes, tanned skin, and the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen. When Kurt was a little boy, the dream boy was his age as well. The dream boy had grown up with him, in a way, from a small and cheerful child to a small and cheerful teenager.

There was never a night gone by without the boy being in Kurt's dream. Kurt would call it recurring, except the dream was never the same thing. It was as if the boy would come visit.

Each night held something different for Kurt and the boy. They would usually sit and talk, sometimes walk around in a park, sometimes go down to the beach; it was a dream, after all, so the scene could go wherever they wanted it to.

Now, Kurt was probably the only boy his age to never have a wet dream. All Kurt dreamed about was this boy, and Kurt and the boy did was talk. They'd laugh and joke and run and smile, but that's all they did-spend time together. Never, though, could Kurt remember a thing about what they talked about when he woke up.

As Kurt got older and more flambouyant, he began to get bullied regularily. Jocks would seek him out to toss him in dumpsters, shove him into lockers, give him a few punches behind the school, throw slushies in his face, and constantly shoot him down by calling him poisonous and hateful words.

Kurt began to look forward to his constant dream-state in which the boy never hurt him, the boy liked him, and he felt safe.

Time passed and Kurt's waking life put a lot more pressure on him. The bullying was escalating. Attacks were getting a lot more personal and Kurt felt scared and more threatened each passing day. The last straw was when a boy named Dave Karofsky trapped him in an empty locker room and stole his first kiss. Kurt couldn't do it anymore.

He ran home that day, refusing to cry. He was going to be strong. However, being strong became very tough when Kurt was constantly terrified. He looked into his options and started to seek information about a way for him to get his education without worrying for his life.

When the time came for Kurt to tell his dad about the bullying and the death threats, he had some backup information for a possible solution. Dalton Academy in Westerville. Strictly enforced (by teachers _and_ students) no-bullying policy. Uniforms so that he wouldn't stand out. Glee club for him to express himself. His father, thinking only for his son's safety and happiness, agreed.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked down the halls of Dalton Academy, straightening his blazer nervously and glancing around. The no-bullying policy had seemed too good to be true, and Kurt had been very surprised to see that it wasn't just a couple words on a brochure. Wherever he passed, Kurt got smiles and friendly salutations from the students. He felt welcome. He felt safe.<p>

Kurt was asked generously and nicely by many different people if he needed directions or help, but had politely declined each time. Now, he regretted that, finding himself quite lost. The hallway had quite a few boys running around, but they were concentrated on getting to their own classes on time.

Kurt had never seen so many students actually taking their education seriously.

However, this development caused him to have to go out of his way to ask someone else for directions. Kurt was usually an outgoing and fearless person, but he couldn't seem to catch anyone who had enough time to help him. Soon enough, the hall was nearly empty and the new kid was left feeling quite stranded.

Then, his world flipped upside down.

A boy walked out from the restroom and turned the corner, almost running right into Kurt, but stopping short at the last moment and looking up with an apologetic expression. Kurt's heart nearly stopped beating. The boy had curly hair, deep hazel eyes, tanned skin, and the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen.

Standing in front of him was, quite literally, the boy of his dreams.

Kurt knew that he must be staring in an uncomfortably intense way, probably gaping like a fish. However, something that astonished him almost as much as seeing the dream boy here was that the boy seemed to be having a similar reaction as Kurt.

His hazel eyes were as wide as saucers and he stared at Kurt as if he wasn't sure if this was reality. Tentatively, without breaking Kurt's gaze, he reached out and touched Kurt's arm. "Oh my God, you _are_ real." He whispered, and Kurt was surprised that he recognized the voice as well. He couldn't remember what they had talked about in his dreams, but he knew the voice.

Kurt found himself nodding dumbly. "Yeah...h-how can you, I mean, you actually _exist?_" Kurt knew that he was making no sense, but he could barely comprehend a normal thought at the moment.

The boy nodded in return and then, in an unexpected move, started to laugh. It reverberated in Kurt's mind like a feeling of deja vu and he found himself laughing along with the boy. He felt himself being pulled into a hug. "You're _real_! Oh my God!" The boy seemed excited beyond belief.

Kurt didn't know how he himself felt. Mostly, he was still numb from the whole experience and stayed frozen in the boy's arms. One thought that was going through his muddled mind right now was his mother's voice. _'These dreams probably mean something very special. This boy is probably special. Maybe it's magic, Kurtie. You believe in magic, don't you?_' At that young age, Kurt had answered yes, but he had grown up and out of that belief...until now.

"You..." He said, and the boy pulled away from him, but held his shoulders at arm's length, grinning that smile that Kurt knew from another world. "You're the boy from my dreams."

The boy nodded excitedly, "Yeah, and _you're_ the boy from _mine_! This is insane!"

"Insane, yeah that pretty much describes it." Kurt was still a little numb, but the boy was as bouncy and wonderful as Kurt knew him to be.

He removed his hands from Kurt's shoulders. "I'm Blaine." He said, still staring unabashedly.

_Blaine._

"I'm Kurt."

He watched as Blaine repeated his name silently. Then, the shorter boy extended a bent arm for him to take. "Well, Kurt, I've kind of known you my whole life, but I think we have a lot to talk about. Would you like to get coffee with me?"

This time, Kurt couldn't hold back a smile of his own. Screw his first day of school; he'd have that tomorrow. "I would be honoured, Blaine." He said playfully, reverting to the comfortable way he would speak to Blaine in his dreams.

And the two boys, completely united at last, made their way through the halls of Dalton Academy, arm-in-arm. They were finally complete.

**Author's Second Note: Yep. That was terrible. I don't like it at all. I don't even know why I published this. But I HAVE NO REGRETS! Review if you'd like to. :)**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS STORY (you are fantastic and wonderful) THEN YOU NEED TO READ THIS! I have a fanfiction that I am currently writing and working really hard on, and I'm really excited about it. I am going to write all of it first and then publish it, because I always start strong and then lose interest and it's not fair to my readers. So! Cool and exciting new story is going to be coming from me! Please stay tuned! And, here is a sneak peek to anyone who is interested in it...or anyone still reading this, haha. You champ!**

_**The pale boy looked at him with a soft understanding that made Blaine feel safe, even in this toxic environment of cold panic that he had been tossed into. "Did your parents ever tell you about the old legends?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine shook his head and felt his curls bounce around his ears. Kurt absently tucked one strand of Blaine's ebony hair behind his ear and the shorter boy felt his heart stutter.**_

_**"Well, there's a story about seven Chosen Ones, all being born within the same generation, only once in a cycle of every 1500 years. By themselves, they are just normal people, but if someone manages to gather them all and take them to some crazy-ass temple-"**_

_**Blaine interrupted him with a little laugh, before he could stop himself. "For some reason, I don't think the legend was told with those kind of words." Kurt gave him a look and he nodded in resignation, "Yes, sorry, I was paying attention. What happens when they're in the temple?"**_

_**Kurt rolled his bright eyes and continued, "Like I was saying, if they all are taken to this temple, this...super-being is created using all of their essence or something. Like, this being is unstoppable, invincible, and the ultimate weapon of all time." Blaine looked a little astounded. "Yeah. And that's what they want us for. We're part of the Chosen." Kurt traced the symbol absent-mindedly.**_

**So, are you curious? I hope so. :P See you 'round!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
